


Finally Home

by KillMeKylo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben is super cute and just wants Rey to be happy okay?, Caring, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Homelessness, Love, Rey Needs A Hug, Sad Rey (Star Wars), Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Ben Solo, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kinda fixes the lack of loving reylo, literally just fluff, might make one with sad ben next?, rey is fine but ben wants to help, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillMeKylo/pseuds/KillMeKylo
Summary: 'The whole time to the bedroom, he mumbled under his breath soft reassurances, letting her know just how much he didn’t mind, and how that’s his job: to care for her any day, any time. His hand wove through her hair in gentle caresses and slowly she began to fully relax in his grasp. It was torture to pull away from her even a second, plopping her down gently on the edge of their bed as he continued hushing her with gentle affirmations'In which Rey, who is used to only caring for herself, is dealing with a particularly bad wave of cramps on her period. When Ben comes home from work to find her curled up on his couch, he knows exactly what she needs despite it being his first experience with it, and reminds her that she doesn't have to fight alone anymore.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 19
Kudos: 69





	Finally Home

As he stepped through the door, the raindrops sliding from his dark tresses onto the floor, a frustrated huff escaped his lips, followed by the snap of his umbrella as it shut and the thump as it was practically thrown against the wall. After he had slammed the door shut with a huff of effort and grumbled nonsensically under his breath, he dragged himself to the living room loudly, cursing each time his wet tie smacked against his broad torso and wanting to lash out at whatever thing dared inconvenience him next. Slowly with each thundering bootfall, his briefcase began to snap open, finally spilling papers all over the floor of the hallway and he swore he could’ve put his fist through the wall. That was if something hadn't been so off. So wrong. A deep frown sunk into his face at the quiet he finally noticed in the usually bubbly and bright atmosphere around the house, and he was bordering on shouting her name to ensure everything was okay, before he spotted it. 

Ever since he had invited Rey to stay at his apartment, after learning of her terrible living conditions, it had transformed from a hollow shell of a living space into a buzz of activity. It had become her space: her clothes littered the bathroom floor, potted plants were strewn across the windowsills, fairylights draped around any empty surface and a soft vanilla incense filled the air with a scent as sweet and innocent as her. It was a hive of her creativity: often he would come home to terribly burnt baked goods, paint splattered in a nonsensical pattern across a canvas or threads of fabric haphazardly sewn into some semblance of clothes. And he couldn’t pretend he didn’t love it. Just one month, since he had learnt that his intern’s blouse wasn’t crumpled because she was ‘disgustingly incompetant’ as he had accused her of being in the memory that made him cringe with guilt. Just one month since he had carried her little rucksack of possessions to his car and wiped her tears as he led her off of the streets and into his home. So, needless to say, the silence sent a shiver down his spine. 

As he peered around the doorway, the sight of Rey curled up beneath a blanket on his sofa was enough to soften his steely exterior from the worst day in the office he’d experienced since working there. Her breath came out in little snores, and he would’ve thought her peaceful if not for the occasional grumble and tensing of her otherwise still body. As he walked to her and crouched down, his heart clenched. All around her eyes were red rimmed and puffy, tear tracks dried on his face. The worry set in and he carefully shook her awake, careful not to startle her. He hated when she cried, when she was sad, because it meant he wasn’t doing his absolute best to make her feel happy and comfortable. Especially since he couldn’t have possibly been here to help her at the time.

‘Rey sweetheart? Are you okay?’ He uttered quietly when she mumbled under her breath, eyes fluttering. ‘What’s the matter?’

She opened an eye and went to speak, shutting it again as she curled in on herself, pain wracking through her body. ‘Cramps, really bad’ she panted, voice cracking with sleep as she clutched the offending area with a harsh grip. ‘It’s fine, it’s stupid I do it every month anyw-‘

He frowned in annoyance at her dismissal, eyes betraying how he practically flooded with concern. ‘No, no shhh. It’s not stupid baby, let me help you.’

He leaned in close to her and placed a hand beneath her knees, and then her shoulders, carefully hoisting her into his arms as she started to protest gently. And then suddenly profusely apologise, so out of the blue that Ben grew practically cold with worry, frantically shushing her and telling her to calm down. He followed her gaze down to the sofa, where the tiniest patch of red stained where she sat and he suddenly understood, carefully comforting her as he turned her away from the sofa so she didnt have to look at it anymore. He couldn’t have cared less, but he knew she was embarrassed and wanted her to forget about it. He could clean it later, it was absolutely not important at the moment.

The whole time to the bedroom, he mumbled under his breath soft reassurances, letting her know just how much he didn’t mind, and how that’s his job: to care for her any day, any time. His hand wove through her hair in gentle caresses and slowly she began to fully relax in his grasp. It was torture to pull away from her even a second, plopping her down gently on the edge of their bed as he continued hushing her with gentle affirmations, turning away and letting go for a moment to search through their shared pyjama drawers. 

‘Ben?’ She said in a voice that was much quieter than her usually confident and self-assured tone, that made his heart practically fall apart.

‘Yes sweetheart?’ 

‘Please can you wear your fluffy jumper?’ She sounded sheepish. ‘Sorry I know it’s stupid it’s-‘

His hands were back digging through the drawer in search of her pyjamas and now his, desperate to make her comfortable again. ‘Anything my love.’ 

Placing her favourite pair of pajama shorts and one of his over sized shirts in her hands, he gently insisted on following her in to help her in case the pain was too bad again. She wrapped her arms around his soggy suit firmly and placed her face against his chest as she ensured him that she could manage. The fact she fussed over him changing his clothes because he felt cold made him hold her a little bit tighter- she forever worried about him, even when it was his turn to do the worrying. 

As she padded back out of the bathroom, bunny slippers encasing her cold feet, draped in Ben’s far too large shirt, she smiled gently, seeing him fussing over drying his hair, already slipped into a pair of joggers and his jumper at her special request. She was on her way over to assist his adorable ministrations before the next wave of cramps wracked through her body and she was forced to perch on the end of the bed with a soft intake of breath. And before she could even register, a soothing hand met her back, carefully rubbing little circles there as he pressed the hot water bottle into her hands. 

‘Pain meds?’ He asked softly, pulling a glass of water and box of pills from the bedside table and she simply nodded back, leaning into his arm. Even as she leaned back to gulp them down, he held the heat against her stomach in just the right spot until her hand was ready to replace it again. Once he had asked her literally every question of comfort in the book and off, he gently pulled her back with him to rest on his chest, a familiar hand winding through her hair and curling softly through the strands as she nuzzled his soft chest.  
‘Ben?’ she murmured contentedly into the softness.

‘Rey?’ he replied with a teasing lilt to his tone.

‘Why do you happen to be so equipped for this exact situation? Not that im complaining, its beyond adorable and impressive.’ He felt himself blush and she watched with an adorable little grin, lifting a hand to stroke along his cheek affectionately.

‘I figured that this had never been a comfortable experience for you, Rey. I don’t want you to struggle alone anymore.’ 

She sniffled a little before nuzzling into his chest and muttering a broken thank you, at which he began gently shushing and reassuring her again. 

‘My big cuddly teddy bear.’ she mumbled before drifting off to the steady and comfortable beat of his heart. She was finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware this is absolutely terrible, I'm so sorry, i just needed to write something fluffy to help me keep pretending that Ben is alive and happy with Rey and that they all lived happily ever after :)  
> Please be nice, I have never published any of my works before because I know the absolute standards that the Reylo community beholds and can't imagine putting my fics against some of the beautiful writers here <3


End file.
